theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
John Doe/Garrett
Most important/used accounts. John Doe: Level Currently (2) Max level Reached(54) Class(BladeMaster) Guild (Celestial Dragons) Garrett: Level currently (34) Max level reached (74) Class (Blademaster) Guild (Celestial Dragons) The Sixth Sense: Level Currently (79) Max level Reached (79) Kuuro: Level Currently (96) Max level reached (96) Guild (Fallen Chaos) (Old) Forum Accounts Snowwolf716; Hetero; Faulty System; System of Darkness; Systematic Darkness; Tterrag; Drannik; Ralen John Doe John doe first joined on june 11th 2007. It took him two weeks to get the client to work properly. When he did he took his first steps in The World. Which ironically, was the same day when Ovan and the TSN had fought eachother. He never realy did much. He was too lazy to level, spent most of his time chatting with other CD members, or looking for secrets in the game. It was all peacefull till Moontree spreaded AIDA into the game. He never grew to like the idea all too much. Then some time around August to september, a man named ouroboros appeared. It was this event that led to his first AIDA sample. Apperantly he became addicted to it. He never turned it off, and this is what led to his down fall. He walked into haralds room, with his AIDA on, the proceded into the gaurdians room. To his surprise he found the Lost Brigade there. He didn't think much of it and asked if he could kill the gaurdian. 0 v a n suddenly asked izanagi to move, to which out of no where John was shot by twilight, and simply deleted. His levels, Items, Co-GM of the Dragons rank, were gone. He later quit onto another account called Black Zero. He just decided not to level or bother with anything, just hang around and watch things happen. During this time he took up hacking. He decided to spam hack another "hacker" which turned to him bieng banned. He was gone for about 2 months, he didn't hear from any of his friends from TW. The only ones he talked to mainly were Unknownx and Niteshadow, because they worked with him on the game Dawn of Twilight. Garrett After about 2 months, his parents told him the family was going to the beach for the weekend. It turns out he accidentally left the internet off. When it turns out he could hook up to the internet there as well. He only intended to be back for about 2-3 days. So he didn't bother to level. When he got home, he realized his internet was still off. He figured his IP may have changed so he decided to try and logging into the Garrett account he made over the weekend, and it turns out...It worked. He was back in The World, and he still is today. Garrett was deleted in a fight with Azure Kite. Bieng Level Seventy Four, And thinking only Ovan could delete in the first place, The fight ensued. Most know him better these days as Hetero, leader of the hetero trio. ---- On april 15th, Garrett was deleted again from fighting Azure Kite. He decided it'd be fun to go and fight him despite his attacks not doing anything the whole time. Kite apperantly got annoyed and deleted him. Garrett got back 25 levels the first day, so leveling back up (he hopes) Shouldn't be too hard. Hetero Trio. The hetero trio was made when Garrett triple logged and formed the Hetero Trio, Since all the accounts had AIDA. It consits of Hetero:Level 7 Blade master. Ralen:Level 8 Blade master. And Garrett:Level 74 blade master. Offline In real life, Garrett is a thirteen year old guy.(Turning fourteen on July Sixteenth) Bieng twelve when he first joined. His birthday is July Sixteenth, and he lives in Pensacola Florida. Near the city part of town.He doesn't have many, if any, Real life friends. He also seems to have many enemies.He enjoys swimming, biking, and walking most of all. Trivia It is common knowledge that Koss and Sammy are infatuated with Garrett. As John Doe, the max amount of levels he gained were 15 in one day. He enjoys fighting melee classes, despite level. His first friends in The World were Shadow Eye, Zanarous, Oblivance, Zeffie, and Gothic Tears. He enjoys flaming idiots, chatting with his friends on MSN, and practicing hacking. Garret bought an @Home in theta Bursting Hopeless Nothingness. Note from myself (Garrett):Edit my page and I will find you, Let's hope this doesn't happen. Note from Sammy: I will kill and write cringe fics about this said person. Note from Koss: Sammy's got the right idea! Feeling nostalgic about the old days GAK. Hope you're still as awesome as ever. Garrett Category:Player Category:No longer here Category:Mod